Modern media delivery systems are increasingly utilizing remote or cloud storage to store a user's data (including media assets) in addition to the storage found on the user device. For example, when a user requests a media asset via the user device, in addition to the local delivery of the content, the media asset may also be stored in network storage (e.g., on cloud storage). However, modern media delivery systems lack an intelligent way of selecting the proper storage location. For example, many systems attempt to store as much of the user's data in cloud storage as possible, without regard to how such data may be used. Alternatively, other systems prefer to always store the user's data on a local device. However, oftentimes it will turn out that the chosen storage is inaccessible to the user (e.g., a user may wish to access the content via wireless device while travelling). For example, if a media asset is stored in the network storage, but the user frequently pauses, rewinds or fast-forwards the media asset, it will quickly become inefficient to fetch the data from a remote storage device. In another example, a user who has stored a media asset in a home storage device, may find herself unable to access that asset wirelessly while traveling. In another example, potentially scarce cloud storage may be unnecessarily consumed (e.g., if the media asset is stored that could have been stored locally).